Hiccups
Hiccups is the eleventh episode of the first series of Peppa Pig. Synopsis George gets hiccups after he drinks his juice too fast, so Peppa tries to help rid of them. Plot The Pig Family are busy eating breakfast when Peppa and George drink their juice, excited to go outside and play. It is a lovely sunny day. George drinks his juice really fast like Peppa, despite Daddy Pig and Mummy Pig warning him not to do this. He starts to hiccup, which Peppa finds amusing. Mummy decides that they shouldn't go out until he gets over his hiccups, but later reconsiders after telling Peppa to keep an eye on him. They run outside and play with the spotted ball but they find this too difficult as George keeps hiccuping and can't keep hold of it. Peppa yells at him for hiccuping and tries to think of a way to rid of them. She first tells him to repeat what she does and starts by rubbing the top of her head and tummy, then when it doesn't work she comes up with another cure. One that involves jumping up and down three times on one leg, then she makes him wave his arms and stick out his tongue, then makes him close his eyes and turn around three times. George falls over and continues to hiccup and by now is starting to get frustrated. Peppa gets another idea and tells George that she must give him a shock to cure the hiccups. She warns him that she will scare him but reminds him that it is only pretend, then makes a very loud snort; which scares George anyway, and bursts into tears. Mummy Pig joins them and scolds Peppa for being too rough with George, but Peppa claims she only did it to try to help him. It seems to have worked however, and the hiccups appear to be gone. Daddy Pig appears with some juice for everyone and they one again remind George not to drink too fast. He listens, but Peppa insists that because she isn't so little, she doesn't need to be as careful. This proves to be problematic however, and she winds up giving herself hiccups. Everyone finds this amusing, except for her for the first few minutes, then they all laugh as the episode ends. Characters Main Characters *George *Peppa Supporting Characters *Mummy Pig *Daddy Pig Trivia *This is the sixth time in the series where George cries. This Is first time where George's back is shown in the golden boots peppa's back was shown *This is the last episode where George’s crying from Muddy Puddles is used. Transcript ''To view the transcript, click here. '' Gallery Hiccups 1.PNG Hiccups 2.PNG Hiccups 3.PNG Hiccups 4.PNG Hiccups 5.PNG Hiccups 6.PNG Hiccups 7.PNG Hiccups 8.PNG Hiccups 9.PNG Hiccups 10.PNG Hiccups 11.PNG Hiccups 12.PNG Hiccups 13.PNG Hiccups 14.PNG Hiccups 15.PNG Hiccups 16.PNG Hiccups 17.PNG Hiccups 18.PNG Hiccups 19.PNG Hiccups 20.PNG Hiccups 21.PNG Hiccups 22.PNG Hiccups 23.PNG Hiccups 24.PNG Hiccups 25.PNG Hiccups 26.PNG Hiccups 27.PNG Hiccups 28.PNG Hiccups 29.PNG Hiccups 30.PNG Hiccups 31.PNG Hiccups 32.PNG Hiccups 33.PNG Hiccups 34.PNG Hiccups 35.PNG Hiccups 36.PNG Hiccups 37.PNG Hiccups 38.PNG Hiccups 39.PNG Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes Category:The Jack Jack Show Sesaon 1